vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Shovel Knight Recalc: Shovel Knight and Meteors
Premise This calc here has some stuff about it I disagree with. Namely, the shape is an ellipsoid, not a sphere. Furthermore, it makes a lot of unfounded assumptions- such as the meteor being within Earth's atmosphere (no suggestion of that). It assumes the low-end of meteor density (3000 kg/m^3) when it can go up to 8000 kg/m^3. It also assumes Shovel Knight moves at the exact same speed. I'll probably calc that later with frame-by-frame. Calc So first off, volume of an ellipsoid. We have our image on the image in the last blog. We also know that one pixel = 0.0203 meters comparing to Black Knight's height. Comparing to the width of the meteor, we get 2.619 meters. Halve for a radius of 1.3095 meters. We get a height of 1.825 meters. Halve for a radius of 0.9125 meters. We'll assume radius is equal on all sides, meaning we have all proportions needed. We get 6.55 cubic meters. Low-End Weight: 19650 kg High-End Weight: 52400 kg This is WAY OFF from the original calc- at 233320 kg. Spheres =/= Ellipsoids. Let's place some heights now. Let's use this. 160 km is the ABSOLUTE low-end. 2000 km is the top of low-orbit. Finally, we'll use the ABSOLUTE high-end as well- 35786 km. The time frame is 1.44 seconds, as established in that blog. So m/s for each is 111111.11 m/s, 1388888.88 m/s, and 24851388.90 m/s. Low End Weight KE: Low-End: 1.213 x 10^14 Joules Mid-End: 1.895 x 10^16 Joules High-End: 6.068 x 10^18 Joules High End Weight KE: Low-End: 3.235 x 10^14 Joules Mid-End: 5.054 x 10^16 Joules High-End: 1.618 x 10^19 Joules Mid-End is most likely in this instance. In that blog, he multiplied by six because 6 meteors were summoned- but they were summoned seperately, as DontTalk stated. I'll also add in the standard speed of meteors, another useful suggestion. I will grant original calc'er is correct on the timeframe, though his using of only massive low ends is sorta bad. We have timeframe and supposed starting location, so using custom speeds is fine, especially since it was pulled here, but for a safe end, we'll do ablated. 3000 m/s. Low-End: 8.843 x 10^10 Joules High-End: 2.358 x 10^11 Joules Tallies Ablated Method Low-End Meteor Summoning: 8.843 x 10^10 Joules, City Block level High-End Meteor Summoning: 2.358 x 10^11 Joules, City Block level+ "Normal" Method Low-End Weight: Low-End Black Knight Meteor Summoning: 1.213 x 10^14 Joules, Town level Mid-End Black Knight Meteor Summoning: 1.895 x 10^16 Joules, Small City level+ High-End Black Knight Meteor Summoning: 6.068 x 10^18 Joules, Small Island level High-End Weight: Low-End Black Knight Meteor Summoning: 3.235 x 10^14 Joules, Town level+ Mid-End Black Knight Meteor Summoning: 5.054 x 10^16 Joules, City level High-End Black Knight Meteor Summoning: 1.618 x 10^19 Joules, Small Island level+ Alright. The Mid-End is most likely, probably Low-End. Small City level+. That's consistent with the Storm calc that was done, which yielded something like... oh, I dunno... Small City to City level Category:Blog posts Category:Shovel Knight